


Good Morning!

by kinkywonn



Series: Shit Monsta X Said [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Dance classes, Gen, Teaching, dance teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: Minhyuk: Good morning.Jooheon: Good morning.Shownu: Good morning.Wonho: Y’all sound like robots, why don’t you spice it up a bit?IM: GOOD MORNING MOTHERFUCKERS





	Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome back! As usual, this fic is based off incorrectmonsaxquotes!  
> I hope you enjoy this, I literally wrote this in an hour when I should have been sleeping!
> 
> E n j o y

At 6am Wonho’s alarm went off, his hand slapping around on his bedside table as he searched for his ringing phone. He felt the vibrations on his hand and made a move to pick up his phone, instead, it slid from his bedside table and onto the floor, landing with a dull ‘thud’. Thank fuck he had carpet instead of wood or laminate or, God forbid, tile. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching and yawning. He heard and felt his bones crack back into place, groaning in satisfaction when he slouched back. His phone was still vibrating and making noise on the floor, so he bent down and picked it up. He turned off the alarm and checked through the notifications he received throughout the night. He had multiple messages from the students in the class he taught at the local university, most of them questions about the dance routine he was teaching and the assignment he had assigned a week ago.

Thankfully his class started at 9am, so he still had another… hour and forty minutes before he had to be at the university, answering all the emails in his inbox and setting up his room for his classes for the day. He got up out of bed, made the bed and making his way over to his closet, changing into his workout clothes and packing his work clothes into his gym bag. He had another outfit at work for when he was inside his office, grading assessments and answering emails and attending to the students that popped into his office.

He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing himself some toast, a cup of coffee and an apple. He stood as he ate his toast and sipped on his coffee, scrolling through his social media until he was finished. He kept a hold on his apple as he made his way to his front door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys and wallet, the door locking behind him as he slipped out and made his way to the gym about a block from his apartment. As he walked, he munched on his apple, taking in the sights of people making their way to work at 6:45am, some coming home from late-night shifts at work or a night out. He winked at his neighbour, who he was on good terms with, laughing at his red face.

“Have a good night out, Leo?” Wonho grinned, stopping to talk to his neighbour, who was definitely dressed the same as when he left his apartment the night before.

“I did, thank you for asking. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to shower and sleep before more people notice the _walk of shame_.” Leo stuck his tongue out as he walked away at a brisk pace, Wonho grinning and continuing on his commute to the gym. He arrived at exactly 7am, greeting the receptionist and pulling out his access pass and letting himself in. He pulled his water bottle out, his towel and headphones before putting his things into a locker. He filled up his water bottle as he plugged in his earphones and found his workout playlist, screwing the cap of his water bottle back on, making his way to the gym floor and beginning his morning workout.

By the time 7:45 rolled around, Wonho had just finished his shower after his vigorous morning workout and towelling off in the locker room. He was surprised to see one of his students, Shownu, in the gym locker room this early. When he was dressed, he tapped on Shownu’s shoulder, startling the older man.

“Oh, Wonho! I’m surprised to see you here.” Shownu said, turning around.

“I come here every morning, except on weekends. But I’m more surprised to see you here, since I’ve never seen you here before.” Wonho replied, hoisting his bag over his shoulder.

“Well, I recently decided that I should start working out to gain more stamina and get fitter. Dancing is great and all, but it’s definitely not enough, you know?” Shownu answered, packing up his things.

“I totally get that. Working out also gives you time to think too, especially since our daily lives can be so busy and it barely gives me time to think.” Wonho followed Shownu out of the gym, waving to the receptionist as they left.

“Agreed. I’m headed towards a café for breakfast, so I’ll see you in class?” Shownu said.

“Definitely. Enjoy your breakfast and I’ll see you at 9!” Wonho said as he began walking towards the university, a couple of blocks from the gym. He was lucky to have gotten an apartment situated quite well between his gym and workplace. Granted, he signed up to that gym when he moved into the apartment, but that was irrelevant. He made his way through the university campus, greeting students and teachers alike as he made his way to his office and the performing arts building. When he reached his office, he pulled out his key card and let himself into it, hanging his gym bag on the door and taking a seat at his desk.

He booted up his laptop, heading over to the fridge in the corner to grab a yogurt while he waited for it to load. He leant against the wall as he ate, getting lost in his thoughts. He hoped all of his students showed up today, they were doing so well, _and_ he was going to tell them a huge surprise today. He was very excited to tell them, he knew that they’ve been talking about going to a dance competition for weeks. He tossed his empty yogurt cup into the bin, placing the spoon on top of the fridge and making his way back to his desk and logging into his laptop.

For the next half an hour, he answered all the emails in his inbox, most of them from his students asking about the assignment he assigned a week ago. In the assignment, he asked them to send him a short video (about one to three minutes long) of a dance that they’ve either created themselves, learned from a group or one of the ones they’ve learned in class. He will be grading them on their performance, the fluidity of their movements and how well they’ve managed to dance to the beat of the song. He had faith that most, if not all, of them would pass. Most of the questions about the assignment were them asking if a certain dance or song was okay for them to do, and he approved all of them. Dance is dance, and whatever they felt comfortable dancing to, they could dance to it.

When his phone vibrated on his desk, another alarm going off at 8:45am, reminding him that he had to get ready for his class and let in the students that were early to his class. He put his laptop to sleep, grabbing his phone from his desk, water bottle from his bag, towel and his key card. Everything else he needed was in his studio. As he made his way from his office to the studio, he ran into a few of his students making their way to his class. He greeted them as he walked past, unlocking the studio and letting them in. As they filtered in, he set up the sound system and plugging in his phone and finding the playlist for his 9am class. He had way too many playlists, but it made his life so much easier. His students were smart enough to start stretching when they came in, placing their things against the back wall. Wonho made his way to the front of the studio, his back facing the mirror wall.

“Good morning everyone!” Wonho greeted, his students becoming silent and greeting him in return. A few students walked through the door as he said that, each one greeting him as they entered.

“Good morning!” Minhyuk greeted loudly, tossing his bag against the back wall and bounding over to his usual spot in the back.

“Good morning.” Jooheon greeted quietly, his voice still thick with sleep and his hair a mess. He must have just rolled out of bed.

“Good morning.” Shownu greeted as he walked in, dropping his things off in the back corner and stretching when he found his place in the room. Wonho sighed and rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face as his students greeted him with the same greeting.

“Y’all sound like robots, why don’t you spice it up a little?” Wonho chuckled, ready to begin his lesson when Changkyun burst into the room, panting and grinning.

“Good morning motherfuckers!” He shouted, throwing his bag across the room and narrowly missing Jooheon by a thread, causing the poor boy to jump and scream.

“When I said ‘spice it up a little’, that isn’t what I meant.”

“Well, I heard everyone say ‘good morning’ in the same monotone voice, so I thought, why not add a little flair to it?” Changkyun chuckled, making his way to Jooheon and apologising for scaring the boy so early in the morning.

“You owe me coffee after this, Kyun. You nearly killed me!” Jooheon pouted.

“Alright, Jooheon. It’s the least I could do. And I didn’t nearly kill you, maybe give you a minor heart attack, but not kill you.” Changkyun apologised, turning his attention to Wonho when he cleared his throat.

“Now that we’re all here, I have some exciting news! You know that dance competition that you’ve all been chattering about for the past couple of weeks?” Wonho asked, grinning as he saw excitement light up their faces and the quiet whispers fill the room.

“Shh, quiet, quiet. Well, I checked my emails this morning, and we’ve been approved to attend! I’ll make up a form for you guys to sign to let me know you’ll be coming and with all the expenses and what you’ll need to bring.” When Wonho finished, his students cheered with joy. They might be a little extra sometimes, noisy and downright stupid, but he loved them. They were great students and he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and leave comments and kudos! It lets me know y'all still read these and like it lmao
> 
> At the moment! I am working on a Changki Vampire AU, it's gonna be dark, brutal and angsty with fluff and smut. It'll be a long one, and chapter one has been written, but I'd like to get chapter two done before I post it! Look forward to it!
> 
> Deuces v(uwu)


End file.
